mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mokap
'|align=center}} Mokap is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a secret character. About Mokap Originally introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a secret character, Mokap is described as being a motion capture actor with a vast knowledge of martial arts and fighting styles. Although his initial storyline is somewhat removed from the main story, he is indeed treated as a legitimate character in the canon plot. Mokap has been involved with the events of the last few games, although the circumstances as to how and why are very mysterious and also vague. He seems to continually find himself inexplicably transported to and wrapped up in the battles that have transpired, simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Storyline Mokap's Deadly Alliance bio reveals that he is a former martial arts teacher on the North side of Chicago. One day he was called upon by Johnny Cage to do some motion capture work for his new movie "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance", and he became the primary martial arts talent for motion capture in this film. Mokap was flown to Hollywood to begin his first session, which consisted mainly of the Crane and Snake styles (although none of these martial arts have been used by Mokap in the games that he appeared).Mokap's Bio. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Midway Games, 2002. It is unknown how Mokap participated in the events of Deadly Alliance. Although he fought on the side of good, he did not appear to have any effect on the outcome of the battle. Some time after this, Mokap gained some telekinetic powers, although the source of these powers was not explained. Mokap returned in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, again fighting for the side of Earthrealm and for his life. In Mokap's Armageddon ending, he defeats Blaze and causes an explosion which kills himself and the rest of the fighters. Mokap becomes a stellar constellation, and he remains a figure taught in Edenian history as the Earthrealm warrior who saved all the realms from Armageddon.Mokap's Ending. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Midway Games, 2006. Ironically, all the fighters being killed to save all the realms was the ending Argus had intended all along according to the Konquest storyline, though none of the god's sons, Taven (official), Daegon, and Rain, did or would have accomplished this (nor would they have survived Mokap's ending). Biographies *'Deadly Alliance:' "A former martial arts teacher on the North side of Chicago, the man commonly referred to as Mokap was called upon by Johnny Cage to do some motion capture work for his new movie "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance". Mokap was flown to Hollywood to begin his first session, which consisted mainly of the Crane and Snake styles. Although many other martial artists were used, Mokap was brought in repeatedly for his vast knowledge of fighting techniques. *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "This unfortunate bystander finds himself embroiled in an otherworldly struggle simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A motion capture artist, Mokap now fights for his life-fantasy and reality have become one and the same." Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Fireball': Mokap throws a flaming projectile at his enemy. (MK:DA) *'Magic Lift': Mokap uses telekinesis to raise his opponent up into the air and drop them onto the ground in front of him. (MK:A) *'Charge Punch / Power Hands': Mokap slides forward with his fist first into his enemy, punching them. In Armageddon, Mokap uses both of his hands as well as his hands are glowing and charged with energy. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Back Flip / Swan Kick': Mokap does a 360° backflip kick. In Armageddon, a white streak follows it. This move is taken from Scorpion. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Lights, Camera, Action': Mokap turns around and shoots out a white projectile at his opponent. (MK:A) Endings * Deadly Alliance: (Non-Canonical) "Mokap Man was the primary martial arts talent for motion capture during the production of Johnny Cage's movie based on recent events in Outworld. He was referred to the game designers at Midway Games and used in the production of the Video Game adaptation of the movie. The End." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "The fury of Blaze's destruction killed all those present at the final battle. Mokap was ripped apart, his soul cast into the Edenian sky. His name is taught in Edenian astronomy to this day: He is the constellation Mokap. Legends will forever tell of how the Earthrealm warrior saved Edenia from Armageddon." Character development Mokap's name is short for motion capture (with the "C" being replaced by a "K" as per Mortal Kombat tradition) as in the devices used by the actors to capture the movements of characters in the game. The character had been added late in Deadly Alliance's development, so he lacked many character-specific features such as his own fighting styles, a weapon stance, and a fatality. Mokap is a tribute to Carlos Pesina, the actor who played Raiden in Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, and Mortal Kombat Trilogy.Mokap's Bio Card. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Premium Edition Bonus Disc, Midway Games, 2006. Game information Mokap had a cameo appearance (like most characters from the series) in Mortal Kombat: Deception during the game's Konquest mode. He is seen wandering around in Orderrealm and Chaosrealm, not knowing how he ended up in either place.Mokap: "I have no idea how I got here! One moment I was in a motion capture studio in Chicago, the next moment I was here!" Konquest mode. Mortal Kombat: Deception, Midway Games, 2006. If punched in Chaosrealm, he will respond with "OH! MY BALLS!". Character Relationships *Called upon by Johnny Cage to do some motion capture for his movie. *While he did not appear in the opening cutscene of Armageddon, it is likely that he joined the Forces of Light. Trivia In General *Excluding Stage Fatalities and the Kreate-A-Fatality, Mokap is one of five characters including Blaze, Daegon, Moloch, and Onaga never to receive his own finishing move. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Mokap was placed at #2 of the worst characters in the Mortal Kombat series. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *He can be unlocked by completing Konquest mode with all characters. To select him, highlight Cyrax and press X and down at the same time. *Has the same voice actor as Kung Lao, Raiden, and Hsu Hao. *His P2 outfit is red instead of blue. Mortal Kombat: Deception *He is one of the characters that are seen in a cell in the dark prison stage. *In konquest mode, he can be found in Chaosrealm. When you speak to him, he will ask you to find a map back to Earthrealm. When you complete this task, he will reward you. He is also found in Orderrealm just walking around dancing and unable to speak to him, instead when you punch him, a fighting style video will fall out. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *Mokap is one of the few characters that did not appear in the opening scene. *Has the same voice actor as Kobra. *Mokap is one of the two characters not to use a weapon, the other one being Smoke. *Mokap is actually a type of Bruce Lee fighter as he uses the same Martial Arts Bruce Lee had learned. His fighting styles are Jeet Kune Do and Wing Chun. Bruce Lee learned the way of Wing Chun in the first place, then created his own fighting style he called Jeet Kune Do. References es:Mokap ru:Мокап pt:Mokap Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Cameo Appearances